Our Step
by Christal Alice
Summary: [Chap 3] update! /"Tunggu, siapa namamu ?" cegah Kris sebelum Tao melanjutkan langkahnya. "Namaku Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao" untuk kesekian kalinya Tao tersenyum manis yang terkesan polos dan membuat Kris terpesona karenanya./EXO/KRISTAO and other couple
1. Chapter 1

**Story by ©Christal_Alice**

**Tittle : Our Step**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair :** **KrisTao [Main Pair],HunHan/ **

**Genre : Yaoi/Action/Fantasy/Romance**

**Rating : T**

**©KrisTao©**

**TAO's POV **

_And the light disappears…_

Padahal dulu Ibu selalu bilang, ibu sering berkata kepadaku bahwa "selalu terbit terang setelah kegelapan yang paling gelap". Setiap kali aku selalu merasa ketakutan atau merasa tidak ada satu hal pun yang beres dalam hidupku, Ibu akan berkata, "Jangan lupa sayang, habis gelap terbitlah terang"

Namun sekarang ketakutan yang paling besar, yang paling aku takuti dari segala hal hingga membuat sang penerang itu ragu untuk muncul kini terjadi. Sekarang aku merasa seperti berada di Negeri Malam Tanpa Akhir. Harus berapa lama aku bertahan di dalam kegelapan ? kenapa sang penerang itu tidak muncul seperti yang Ibu katakan.

Bahkan sekarang Ayah dan Ibu ikut menghilang dalam kegelapan yang aku takuti selama ini….

**TAO's POV end**

Saat penduduk kota terserang wabah penyakit mematikan, hanya dia yang masih bertahan hidup. Seluruh keluarga dan penduduk kota meninggal tepat di depan matanya. Dia−Huang Zi Tao atau biasa dipanggil Tao harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya akan kegelapan, karena saat ini ialah yang harus menghapus semua kegelapan yang menimpa penduduk kotanya, ialah yang akan menjadi penerang dan membersihkan kota tersebut dari wabah virus yang mematikan. Semua itu harus merubah hidupnya dan membawanya menjadi seorang **_Rei Ki._**

**©KrisTao©**

**# Huang Zi Tao/Tao:** Seorang pemuda manis yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanyaberusia 17 tahun yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh kuat terhadap virus **_Scabe. _**Tao sudah diangkat menjadi **_Rei Ki_** sejak umur 8 tahun dan di juluki _The White Fairy._ Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi orang yang sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap kotanya walaupun pada akhirnya ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menolong semua warga kota dari wabah virus **_Scabe_** yang menular melalui sentuhan .

**# Wu Yi Fan/Kris : **Seorang Remaja dengan wajah tampan seperti pangeran berusia 18 tahun yang menyukai seni , memiliki sifat cool dan tenang . Dibalik semua sifatnya itu dia memiliki sifat mesum namun ia sangat dapat diandalkan. Pemuda tampan ini juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit orang melalui sentuhan. Bahkan tubuhnya kebal terhadap virus **_Scabe. _**

**# Park Chan Yeol/Chanyeol: **Pemuda yang memiliki julukan Happy Virus ini adalah teman Kris sejak kecil, Chanyeol adalah keturunan murni _Nagin _[Klan Pejuang]. Chanyeol sangat hebat dalam strategi berkelahi dan menggunakan senjata.

**# Xi Luhan/Luhan : **Pemuda cantik ini juga sama seperti Tao, ia adalah seorang **_Rei Ki_** dari klan _Order_. Sangat dekat dengan Ruki, ia juga memiliki sifat yang periang. Memiliki kekasih yang bernama Sehun.

**# Oh Sehun/Sehun : **Pemuda tampan yang pendiam ini merupakan kekasih dari Luhan . Ia menjadi orang kepercayaan Luhan untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ Tao dan Kris. Sehun adalah seorang petarung hebat dari klan **_Falzen_**_._ Namun karena janjinya kepada Luhan , Sehun tidak mau bertarung untuk orang lain. Demi menjaga janjinya itu Sehun mengajarkan teknik berkelahi kepada Chanyeol dan Kris karena Tao tidak memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Tujuannya agar mereka mampu menjaga Tao dan diri mereka sendiri.

**# Kim jongin/Kai : **Kai adalah salah satu pendiri**_Gazelle_**yang merupakan kelompok pembunuh yang mengincar para **_Rei Ki_** dan salah satu dari 11 member terkuat **_Gazelle._**Kemunculannya selalu diikuti dengan rombongan burung gagak. Pada awalnya Kai hanya mengincar Tao, akan tetapi sejak ia menyadari kekuatan yang dimiliki Kris, Kai dan anggota **_Gazelle _**lainnya juga mengincar Kris hidup-hidup.

Dan member yang lain munculnya seiring dengan berjalannya cerita mungkin tapi gak janji juga karena saya masih pemula jadi agak pusing klo kebanyakan chara.

Tentang **_Rei Ki_** merupakan salah satu jenis prana Atau chi yang merupakan energy vital atau tenaga hidup yang mempertahankan kehidupan dan kesehatan tubuh. Nah, energy **_Rei Ki_** ini ( yang dimiliki Kris, Tao dan Chanyeol) berasal dari jiwa mereka sendiri yang tinggi dimana titik masuknya adalah cakra. Jadi intinya energy ini mengalirkan cakra mereka kedalam tubuh orang yang diobati.

**©KrisTao©**

**Inspirated by ****Double Art**** Manga** =w=)a entahlah cuma iseng

Christal_alice


	2. Our Step Chapter 1

**Story by ©Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Our Step**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : Kristao, HunHan, and other [maybe]**

**Genre: Yaoi/Action/Fantasy/Romance**

**Rating: T **

**NB : Gamsahamnida buat yang sudah review 8) saya jadi senang posting fanfic disini hehe. Oiya disini Tao itu paling muda ya ceritanya makanya dia manggil yang lainnya dengan embel embel 'gege'.**

**©KrisTao©**

_My dream is to wipe it off the planet…_

**07.00 P.M at Adelie City.**

Pemuda cantik itu terus berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, di tangan kirinya terlihat menggandeng erat tangan seorang pemuda lainnya. Deru nafas mereka saling beradu tidak perduli dengan guyuran air hujan yang kini sudah membasahi tubuh mereka, karena masih ada yang penting dari hal itu. Ya, lagi-lagi mereka di tuntut untuk menolong seorang warga kota yang terjangkit virus **Scabe.**

**Brak**

"Disana Tao! Cepat!"

Tao─pemuda yang memiliki lingkarang hitam dibawah matanya itu segera melangkah cepat menuju ke sebuah ranjang dimana seorang wanita paruh baya nampak sekarat diatasnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya yang Tao lihat tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa dan lagi hatinya selalu dibuat nyeri saat menatap sorot mata-mata itu yang seolah berteriak meminta pertolongan dalam bisu.

Perlahan Tao menggenggam tangan wanita itu lalu memejamkan matanya, menyalurkan sedikit demi sedikit cakra yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa tidak bisa menyembuhkan secara utuh, namun setidaknya cara ini mampu menyelamatkan nyawa sang pasien untuk beberapa lama. Dan sebagai gantinya ia memindahkan penyakit sang pasien tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Di sisi ranjang lainnya Luhan─pemuda cantik yang menarik tangan Tao tadi─itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tao. Hampir setiap harinya virus **Scabe** itu memakan korban karena seperti yang diketahui bahwa virus itu menyebar melalui sentuhan.

Perlahan Tao membuka kedua matanya, lalu menatap wanita paruh baya itu yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. Sepertinya sedikit cakra yang Tao berikan tadi bisa mengurangi penderitaan wanita tersebut. Pemuda panda itu menghela nafas samar, merasa jenuh dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Tao-er karena sudah merepotkanmu" Luhan menghampiri Tao, terdengar nada penyesalan dari suaranya.

"Tidak masalah Luhan-ge, lagi pula ini memang sudah menjadi tugas kita" Tao tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita keluar, biarkan mereka istirahat dulu dan kita lihat bagaimana perkembangannya besok pagi"

Tao mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti Luhan untuk keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat menginap bagi para warga yang terjangkit virus **Scabe** itu. Hening. Satu kata yang cocok saat mereka menyusuri lorong tersebut. Suara gemericik hujan tak lagi terdengar, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan angin malam itu.

"Tao bosan…." Ucap Tao asal, Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh sesaat lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum samar. Tentu saja Luhan mengerti arti kata 'bosan' yang dimaksud pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Dari mana saja kau Luhan…"

Luhan dan Tao spontan berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah datarnya sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar bangunan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disitu ?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Luhan…"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu berjalan mendekat menghampiri dua orang pemuda yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya. Kemudian mengusap pipi Luhan─kekasihnya─ lembut. "Kau kedinginan ?" tanyanya perhatian.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku baru saja melakukan tugas seperti biasa dengan Tao" Sehun beralih menatap Tao yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Luhan. Tao mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba merasa canggung berada diantara sepasang kekasih itu.

"Hmm…Sehun-ge, Luhan-ge kalu begitu aku pulang duluan ya"

"Eh ? Kau berani pulang sendiri ? perlu kuantar ?"

"Tidak perlu ge, aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, hati-hati dijalan ya Tao"

Tao pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun dan Luhan lalu berlari kecil menelusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Tao sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat ke sisi kanan kirinya yang tampak gelap. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah bangunan rumah minimalis yang menjadi tempat tinggal Tao selama 17 tahun ini.

Dulu suasana rumah itu sangat hangat saat Ayah dan Ibu Tao masih ada, tapi sekarang rumah itu terlihat sangat dingin bagi Tao karena ia tidak bisa merasakan lagi kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Tao memasuki rumahnya melalui pintu belakang . Langkah Tao terhenti saat melewati meja makan, bayangan wajah kedua orang tuanya dulu kembali muncul. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi chubby nya, Tao menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disana kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Isakannya makin terdengar jelas.

"Hiks…Tao rindu Ayah dan Ibu" tangisnya pilu.

**©KrisTao©**

**08.00 A.M at Adelie City.**

"Kris~ aku bosan, ayo temani aku ke kota untuk membeli weapon baru"

"…"

"Kris~"

"…"

Chanyeol mulai kesal, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi tapi pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya yang sejak tadi berusaha ia bangunkan itu masih tampak asik mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya. Sesaat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar milik Kris. Tidak heran, kamar itu tidak bisa di bilang rapih karena terlihat cat-cat air, kanvas, dan alat-alat lukis berserakan di lantai. Beberapa patung hasil karya Kris terlihat menghiasi sudut kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali mengguncang bahu pemuda bersurai pirang itu namun kali ini sedikit kuat. "Kris! Ayo bangun" dengan sedikit memaksa akhirnya ia berhasil mengubah posisi Kris menjadi duduk. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan enggan, matanya sedikit menyipit karena sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela kamarnya.

"Ck, ini baru jam 8 Chanyeol…" ujarnya malas, lalu bersiap untuk tidur lagi namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menjambak rambut pirang milik Kris hingga membuat sahabatnya itu meringis kecil.

"Apa maksudmu 'baru' Tuan Pemalas ?! cepat mandi atau aku laporkan soal kemarin karena kau sudah merusak kanvas-kanvas itu kepada Ayahmu" ancam Chanyeol yang membuat Kris jera.

"Cih! Kau curang"

Kris pun bangun dan menuju kamar mandi masih dengan gerutuannya. Chanyeol terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Kris, matanya kembali menjelajahi seisi kama Kris. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Chanyeol pun berdiri lalu menuju kearah jendela, berdiri disana sambil menatap kearah langit. Memorinya kembali mengingat keadaan kotanya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat kacau akibat wabah virus yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

**Skip Time**

Selesai mandi dan membersihkan diri, Kris dan Chanyeol turun ke lantai bawah karena Ibu Kris memberitahu bahwa Ayahnya memanggil. Dilantai dasar terlihat pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Ayah Kris terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah lukisan yang sudah di bungkus rapih dengan kertas berwarna coklat. Kris mengambil sebuah apel dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayah memanggilku ?"

"Selamat Pagi Paman" sapa Chanyeol ramah yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Kris. Pria paruh baya itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Pagi Chanyeol, kebetulan kalian disini Ayah mau minta tolong kepada kalian untuk mengantarkan lukisan ini ke kota .

"Lukisan yang kemarin di pesan oleh Lay-ssi ?"

"Iya, kau tau tempatnya kan Kris ?"

"Aku tau─"

"Aku ikut! Kebetulan aku mau membeli weapon baru" sergah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh Kris.

"Sudah sana cepat, Lay-ssi sudah menunggu. Hati-hati ya"

"Siap~ kami pergi dulu" jawab keduanya kompak.

**©KrisTao©**

"Dia kesana!"

Pria-pria berbaju hitam dari **Gazelle** tampak susah payah mengejar Tao yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari tikungan lorong.

"Kemana ? tadi kau bilang kearah sini!" raung salah seorang pria berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Kai.

"Bodoh! Mengejar bocah seperti itu saja tidak becus" umaptnya kesal kepada salah satu anak buahnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar" saran pria yang lebih tinggi, maka ke 5 orang itu pun berpencar.

Sedangkan Tao masih kaget karena sebuah tangan menariknya ke lekukan tembok lorong itu. Tepat saat ia berbelok tadi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyeretnya dan menutup mulutnya erat. Tapi itu semua berakhir saat ia mengetahui siapa orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sehun yang merupakan kekasih dari Luhan.

"Maaf aku sudah berbuat kurang ajar, aku hanya ingin membantumu" jelas Sehun dan seperti biasa dengan wajah datarnya. Tao yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya tersenyum samar, Tao masih shock dan terkejut. Wajah manisnya terlihat pucat karena adegan kejar-kejaran dengan kelompok **Gazelle** tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ge dan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku tadi"

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati Tao, kau tau kan **Gazelle** itu seperti apa ?" Tao mengangguk pelan. "Seorang **Rei Ki** sepertimu saat ini menjadi incaran mereka" lanjut Sehun lagi.

"Aku mengerti.."

Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk puncak kepala Tao pelan. "Ayo kita ke katedral, Luhan pasti khawatir karena kau belum muncul disana"

Tao mengangguk, sebelumnya ia sempat mengintip dari lorong tempat ia bersembunyi tadi karena takut kelompok** Gazelle **yang tadi mengejarnya masih berada di sekitar daerah itu. Lalu dengan tangannya ia member isyarat kepada Sehun untuk keluar dari tempat itu terlebih dahulu.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah pemuda panda itu dari samping, ada yang berbeda. Wajah itu terlihat pucat bukan karena adegan kejar mengejar tadi. Ada apa ini ? apa Tao sakit ?. Satu hal buruk yang Sehun pikirkan selama ini tentang para **_Rei Ki_**, mimpi buruk yang ia takutkan selama ini yang akan menimpa para **_Rei Ki_** itu. Jika itu benar terjadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan kota nya nanti tanpa mereka semua. Tidak, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negative itu.

"Sehun-ge apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ?" Tanya Tao sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos karena merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi.

" Tidak, hanya saja…"

"Hanya ?"

"Kau terlihat pucat Tao, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Oh , aku kira kenapa. Aku hanya sedikit demam karena kehujanan ketika selesai membantu Luhan-ge tadi malam"

Jawab Tao bohong sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memang sebenarnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini tapi ia sendiri tidak tau apa. Sehun mengangguk paham tapi tetap saja penjelasan Tao barusan tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatirannya, mereka kembali melangkah menyusuri sebuah jalanan sempit didaerah subway utara kota adelie itu. Tao merapatkan mantelnya ketika angin kembali bertiup.

Ketika mereka sampai disebuah tembok yang mungkin terlihat seperti tembok biasa jika dilihat orang lain, namun siapa sangka jika didorong ke sisi kanan tembok itu akan terbuka. Itulah yang dilakukan Tao, setelah mereka berdua masuk ia kembali menutupnya dan tembok itu kembali terlihat seperti tembok lainnya dari luar.

Mereka harus kembali melewati lorong yang tidak terlalu panjang untuk menuju ke ruangan utama, di sisi kanan dan kiri sepanjang lorong itu dipasangi beberapa obor untuk membantu penerangan. Tak lama tibalah mereka di sebuah pintu yang cukup tinggi, tanpa perlu mengetuk ataupun mendorongnya secara otomatis pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Tao! Kamu telat" pekik Luhan sedikit histeris lalu memeluk tubuh Tao eart, beberapa **_Rei Ki_** lainnya yang berada didalam ruangan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah dijalan jadi─"

"Kelompok **_Gazelle_** berulah lagi" potong Sehun cepat sebelum Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Memangnnya kau tidak tau tanda-tandanya Tao ?" Tanya Lay lembut yang tengah duduk disamping Suho. Lay adalah penghimpun dari seluruh **_Rei Ki_** di Kota Adelie, bisa disebut sebagai 'Ketua'.

"Kau belum memberitahunya sayang" sahut Suho kalem mengingatkan.

"Tanda apa Lay-ge?" Tanya Tao bingung

"Berarti aku lupa, baiklah akan aku ingatkan lagi kepada kalian semua tanda-tanda kedatangan **_Gazelle _**itu selalu diawali dengan sekumpulan burung gagak. Memang aneh, tapi itulah yang sudah aku perhatikan selama ini."

"Eh, memang iya sih tadi sebelum mereka muncul dan mengejarku ada sekumpulan burung gagak yang lewat. Aku pikir ada bangkai binatang" Tao berusaha mengingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya tadi. Sementara itu Baekhyun yang berada didepan pintu masuk Katedral itu terlihat sedang berdebat dengan dua orang pemuda yang tingginya memebuat ia berdecak kesal ?

"Kalian tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ketempat ini!"

"Kami membawa pesanan Lay-ssi" ujar salah satu pemuda tampan yang Baekhyun ketahui tadi bernama Kris sambil mengangkat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang dibungkus kertas berwarna coklat.

"Lay-ge sedang tidak bisa diganggu, lebih baik kalian pergi!"

Chanyeol mulai geram, ia pun menarik sebuah katana panjang yang dibawanya sejak tadi berniat untuk menghunuskannya ke perut pemuda mungil yang ada dihadapannya itu namun segera dicegah oleh Kris. Alhasil cairan merah berwarna pekat pun mengalir dari telapak tangan pemuda itu karena menggenggam mata Katana milik Chanyeol tadi.

"Baekhyun-ge ada ap─, astaga kenapa ada darah ?! Kau tau kan Lay-ge tidak suka ada darah berceceran di bangunan ini" Tao yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan utama terlihat sedikit kaget melihat tangan seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu berlumuran darah.

"Ada penyusup Tao-er"

"Hey pendek! Dengar ya kami bukan penyusup─"

"Tenang Chanyeol…" ucap Kris menenagkan sahabatnya itu ."Aku Kris anak Tuan Wu , aku kemari untuk mengantarkan lukisan yang dipesan Lay-ssi kemarin karena ayahku berhalangan untuk mengantarkannya langsung. Dan dia Chanyeol temanku"

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kalian mengetahui cara untuk masuk ke tempat ini" cecar Baekhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja ayahku yang memberitahu lalu tadi saat kami bingung mencari pintu masuk Katedral ini,aku tidak sengaja melihat dia masuk melalui tembok di depan" Kris menunjuk pemuda bermata panda yang ada didepannya itu─Tao.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku obati dulu lukamu" tanpa seizin Kris, Tao menggengam tangan pemuda itu dan seperti biasa ia mulai menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi menyalurkan cakranya. Selesai. Tao melepaskan genggamannya itu dan membuat Kris takjub karena luka sayatan tadi hilang tak berbekas sedikitpun.

"Aku Tao dan ini Baekhyun, maaf atas perlakuannya tadi karena memang kami tidak bisa mengizinkan sembarang orang masuk ketempat ini" Tao tersenyum kepada kedua pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Kris dan Chanyeol tadi."Silahkan masuk, mungkin Lay-ge sedang menunggu kalian"

"Huh! Sungguh sambutan yang sangat mengecewakan. Aku pikir **_Rei Ki_** seperti kalian itu sopan dan lembut"

Tao hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan Chanyeol yang kini sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. "Anak itu sungguh tidak tau sopan santun ya" gumam Baekhyun kesal yang masih berdiri di samping Tao.

"Maafkan temanku itu ya, sifatnya memang seperti itu" Tao beralih menatap Kris. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti" jawab Kris tersenyum tampan kearah Tao."Dan terimakasih atas pertolongannya tadi"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, ayo masuk hm…Kris-ge"

"Tunggu, siapa namamu ?" cegah Kris sebelum Tao melanjutkan langkahnya."Namaku Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao" untuk kesekian kalinya Tao tersenyum manis yang terkesan polos dan membuat Kris terpesona karenanya.

**Tarik Bang Changmin…**

Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? Mohon maafkan saya karena saya juga masih author ingusan (_" _) reviewnya ya bagi yang baca :D

**Balasan review~**

**Arvitakimkim **: terimakasih sudah baca prolog abal itu :Da ini udah lanjut silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review ya~

** 91** : wkwkw gak ngerti bagian mana yang mana ? ini udah lanjut silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review ya~ terimakasih.

**Futari chan** : terimakasih sudah baca :D harapanmu terkabul , ini udah lanjut silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review ya~

**Hanny TaoRis HardShipper** : terimakasih sudah baca prolog abal itu dan salam kenal jugaaaaa xDa eh iyakah berantakan ? tapi aku baca lewat hp ku rapi kok hanny chan , iya aku tau santai saja dan ini udah lanjut silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review ya~

**KTHS **: ini udah lanjut silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review ya~ terimakasih sudah baca prolog abal xDa


	3. Our Step Chapter 2

**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Our Step**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : Kristao, HunHan, SuLay, ChanBaek, ChenMin**

**Genre : Yaoi/Action/Fantasy/Romance**

**Ratting: T**

**NB : Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan seperti biasa.**

**©KrisTao©**

"Tao baby, sebaiknya kau istirahat sisanya biar aku yang tangani" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk puncak kepala Tao sayang.

Tao mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan dengan lesu keluar dari salah satu ruangan katedral yang saat ini menjadi tempat penampungan para warga kota yang sakit. Luhan menjadi lebih khawatir dengan kesehatan pemuda yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya itu sejak Sehun bercerita tentang keadaan Tao yang terlihat semakin pucat. Luhan tentu tahu penyebabnya yaitu karena racun-racun yang selama ini Tao serap dari dalam tubuh para warga kota yang terjangkit virus **Scabe. **Kejadian ini sama persis saat Luhan pertama kali menjadi **Reiki **bahkan saat itu ia sekarat karena tubuhnya sudah di akhir batas untuk menyerap racun.

_"Aku harus bertanya pada Lay tentang hal ini" _ batin Luhan cemas.

.

.

.

Tao merasakan kepalanya sakit luar biasa, pemuda manis itu bertumpu pada salah satu pilar agar tidak terjatuh. Tao tidak mengerti yang terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini, ia mengetuk pelipisnya beberapa kali dengan sebal dan berharap agar sakitnya segera hilang. Padahal Tao bukanlah orang yang mudah sakit ditambah dengan kemampuannya sebagai **Reiki. **Tapi sakit kepala yang dialaminya kali ini benar-benar menyiksa.

"Ukh!" Tao mencengkeram kepalanya sedikit kuat.

"Taooo!"

Sedikit kaget dengan panggilan tiba-tiba itu, Tao berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah berlari kearahnya. Tao berusaha tersenyum agar pemuda mungil itu tidak bertanya macam-macam ataupun curiga. "Ya ge ? ada apa ?" tanyanya lembut.

"Temani aku ke daerah Turme ya! Xiumin minta tolong untuk dibelikan bahan racikan obat" Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias tanpa menyadari air wajah Tao yang pucat. Tao menganggu kecil sambil─berusaha─tersenyum─lagi. "Yeay! Ayo berangkat sekarang" ucap Baekhyun girang lalu menarik salah satu tangan Tao.

**©KrisTao©**

Seperti biasa kegiatan Kris setiap harinya kalau tidak melukis ya paling tidak sibuk membuat patung. Dan saat ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih berusaha untuk fokus pada kanvas yang ada dihadapannya, tapi sejak beberapa saat lalu ia tetap tidak bisa melukis dengan benar karena pikirannya tidak berada ditempat. Kesal. Kris pun melempar alat-alat lukisnya asal lalu memilih untuk tidur diatas kasurnya.

Entah kenapa otaknya selalu mengingat pada pemuda manis yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu di katedral kota. Pemuda yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda. Panda yang menggemaskan, ah! Bahkan pemuda itu lebih imut dan menggemaskan di bandingkan panda.

"Ck! Tao, Tao, Huang Zi Tao!"

Kris menerawang langit-langit kamarnya sambil merapalkan nama pemuda itu. Jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar mengingat bagaimana cara pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Padahal hanya senyuman biasa seperti yang ia sering lihat selama ini. Tapi saat pemuda itu yang tersenyum, menurut Kris sangat berbeda.

**'Cklek'**

Di tengah pemikirannya yang berkecamuk, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi Chanyeol dengan cengirannya yang khas. "Yo~ Ayooo~ Kris!".

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas."Ck, dasar pengganggu!" sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan melempar salah satu kuas lukis yang tidak sengaja diinjaknya tadi kearah sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Yak!"

"Haish! Berisik, lebih baik kau temani aku keluar" tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menarik salah satu kaki jenjang Kris yang masih bermalas-malasan diatas kasur hingga membuat pemuda itu terjatuh terjatuh ke lantai. Dan...

**Bum**

"Ya-ya Cha..nyeol..pinggangku sakit bodoh!"

.

.

.

Pandangan Tao mulai berkunang-kunang namun ia masih terus berusaha untuk tetap sadar, setidaknya sampai acara membeli bahan obat bersama Baekhyun selesai. Setelah ini Tao berencana untuk pulang ke rumah lalu istirahat, karena besok ia harus kembali bertugas bersama para **Reiki** lainnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menepis rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

"Tao-er kau kenapa ?"

Baekhyun ternyata memperhatikan gelagat aneh dari Tao, tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil berbisik bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak percaya semudah itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh Tao, pemuda itu mencengkeram bagian dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Uhuk!"

"Tao! Sebaiknya kita pu─astaga Tao! Toloong !"

Baekhyun berteriak panik ketika Tao tiba-tiba jatuh bersimpuh dan terbatuk sambil memuntahkan gumpalan darah dari mulutnya. Baekhyun menangis melihat keadaan seseorang yang sudah dianggap adiknya seperti ini, ia takut dan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia baru sadar betapa pucat dan dinginnya tubuh Tao. Masih dengan berteriak minta tolong, pemuda mungil itu memangku kepala Tao yang kini sudah pingsan.

"Hiks..Tao maafkan gege!"

"Hey kau yang kemarin ka─n astaga! Apa yang terjadi ?!"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati wajah 2 orang pemuda tinggi yang ditemuinya didalam katedral beberapa hari lalu. "Hiks..tolong bantu aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya" pemuda mungil itu memelas. Tanpa aba-aba salah satu pemuda yang berambut pirang segera membopong tubuh Tao.

"Cepat! kita harus kemana ?!"

"Huks..ke katedral yang kemarin"

**©KrisTao©**

Saat mereka tiba di Katedral suasana mendadak ricuh terutama Luhan yang notabene terlihat sangat marah pada Baekhyun. Luhan beberapa kali memaki Baekhyun karena menurutnya pemuda itu tidak memperhatikan Tao sama sekali, namun keadaan mulai tenang saat Sehun melerainya. Baekhyun sendiri masih terisak pelan,ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Tao. Seharusnya ia lebih peka dengan keadaan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

**Puk**

Baekhyun merasa tepukan tangan seseorang di puncak kepalanya."Jangan menangis...bisa kau jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi ?" tanya salah satu pemuda yang menolongnya barusan,"Ah ya..mungkin kau lupa namaku Chanyeol dan dia Kris" pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya, menurutnya sikap Chanyeol sangat berbeda seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa Tao bisa muntah darah ?" sambung Kris tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan perasaannya sendiri lalu mulai bercerita. "Yang aku dengar dari Xiumin yang memeriksa Tao, tubuhnya sudah hampir berada di akhir batas menyerap racun".

"Maksudmu apa ? memang dia menyerap racun siapa ?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tao adalah salah satu **Reiki **yang bertugas mengobati para warga kota yang terserang virus Scabe. **Reiki **mengobati pasien dengan cara mengalirkan cakra milik mereka ke dalam tubuh penderita walaupun tidak bisa menyembuhkan secara utuh, sebagai gantinya mereka memindahkan penyakit dari tubuh pasien ke dalam tubuh mereka sendiri"

Kris dan Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu terkejut, tentu mereka mengerti bagaimana rasanya menahan penyakit dari sekian ratus penduduk kota. Jangankan sekian ratus, melawan penyakit ringan seperti demam saja terkadang mereka kewalahan. Mereka kini menyadari betapa hebat dan berjasanya para **Reiki** itu. Hati Kris berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan pemuda panda itu,padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berkenalan dan kini mereka bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang menurutnya paling buruk.

**©KrisTao©**

Tao masih belum sadar saat di pindahkan ke sebuah kamar. Setelah diberi minum ramuan **papirus**─ramuan untuk mengehentikan pendarahan dalam─yang dibuat oleh Xiumin,muntah darahnya berhenti dan kini ia tengah terbaring dengan tenang di sebuah ranjang. Nafasnya terdengar lemah bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Wajahnya pun masih terlihat sangat pucat karena racun-racun itu masih berada di dalam tubuh Tao.

"Tao membutuhkan Pẻire-nya.." ucap Lay yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Tao berbaring, tangannya mengusap surai hitam Tao pelan. "Hanya Pẻire-nya yang bisa menghilangkan racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya". Raut wajah Lay masih terlihat tenang, namun siapa sangka hatinya tengah gelisah luar biasa.

"Maksudmu apa Lay ? Pẻire apa ? Astaga bicaralah yang jelas!" Luhan mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Tenang Luhan.." Sehun kembali menenangkan kekasinya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG ?!" teriak Luhan kesal. Matanya mulai memerah menandakan ia akan menangis, dengan sigap Sehun menarik tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pẻire itu pasangan, seperti aku dan Suho, kau dan Sehun" lanjut Lay masih menjaga nada.

"jangan lupakan aku dan Xiumin haha─ups sorry" Chen segera berhenti tertawa saat Sehun menunjukkan deathglarenya, lalu ia berdehem pelan sebelum berkata "Panggil seseorang bernama Kris yang sedang duduk di luar, karena aku merasakan ikatan batin diantara mereka".

.

.

.

Kris tidak mengerti saat dirinya di tarik─secara paksa─oleh seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang tadi memarahi Baekhyun habis-habisan, yang ia ketahui bernama Luhan. Dan saat ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang sama dengan Tao, disana juga ia melihat Lay yang ia ketahui waktu itu memesan lukisan ayahnya dan 2 orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Langsung saja Lay! Jelaskan padanya" perintah Luhan tidak sabar

Lay hanya tersenyum maklum menghadapi watak Luhan yang berubah 180 derajat sejak Tao datang tadi. Ia pun menoleh kearah Chen, "Chen, tunjukan ikatannya".

Kris semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Ikatan apa ? kenapa aku dibawa kesini ?" tanyanya, walaupun di dalam hati ia senang bisa melihat Tao lagi.

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan dulu"

Chen menutup kedua obsidiannya lalu memusatkan pikirannya pada satu hal, bibirnya bergerak merapalkan satu mantra yang ia pelajari untuk menunjukkan tanda Pẻire para **Reiki.** Seiring dengan mantra yang di ucapkan Chen, Kris merasakan sakit di punggung tangan kanannya. Dan ia terperangah ketika mendapati tanda dengan pola yang tidak ia mengerti diatas tangannya.

"Kris, coba kau lihat punggung tangan kanan milik Tao" Kris pun mengikuti arah pandang Chen dan melihat tanda yang sama dengan miliknya di tangan kanan Tao. Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini ?"

"Tanda itu akan muncul saat seorang **Reiki **menemukan Pẻire nya" jelas Lay

"Pẻire ?"

"Pasangan" jawab Luhan cepat,"Dengan kata lain kau adalah pasangan Tao dan kau harus membantu menghilangkan racun didalam tubuhnya kalau tidak dia akan mati"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ? bahkan kami baru sekali bertemu" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Apa kau melupakan adanya takdir di dunia ini ?! Lay cepat suruh dia, apa kau mau melihat Tao mati sekarang!" Luhan kembali menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Astaga Luhan! sebaiknya kita keluar" Sehun yang sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi sikap Luhan yang berubah aneh pun segera menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Yang tersisa kini hanya Chen dan Lay serta Tao yang masih belum membuka matanya. Kemudian Lay menatap intens kearah Kris "Aku mohon tolong bantu Tao...keluarkan racun dalam tubuhnya"

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuknya"

**©KrisTao©**

**_Someone POV ..._**

_Aku tidak pernah menyukai Yixing—tentu saja. Ketidaksukaan ini berawal dari rasa cemburu kepadanya. Sering kali aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah benar aku dan dia adalah saudara ? Sikap kami sangat bertolak belakang, kenapa dia selalu di puja oleh orang sekitar ? dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat diriku ingin memukul wajahnya._

_._

_Aku tidak pernah menyukai Yixing—tentu saja. Aku kesal karena dia lebih sibuk mengurus buku dari pada bermain denganku. Tidak ada orang yang suka diabaikan, termasuk diriku yang menurutnya bocah ribut dan tidak bisa diam. Segala upaya sudah aku lakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mulai dari mengajaknya main baik-baik, merengek, menjahilinya dan semua itu berakhir dengan diriku yang terkapar dengan benjol besar di kepalaku dan Yixing yang masih sibuk membaca buku. _

_._

_Aku tidak pernah menyukai Yixing—tentu saja. Karena pada kenyataannya dialah orang yang paling mengerti tentang diriku. Tentang hal-hal sinting yang terlintas di otakku, tentang segala kegilaan yang aku lakukan. Tentang segala sesuatu yang membuatku tertawa, marah , hingga menangis, sehingga tidak susah baginya untuk balik menjahili diriku. Tentu saja aku benci itu._

_._

_Aku tidak pernah menyukai Yixing—tentu saja. Yixing selalu menjagaku sebagai adiknya yang menurutnya ceroboh. Dia selalu menbantuku disaat aku menghadapi segala macam masalah, meski pada akhirnya dia akan mejulurkan lidah untuk mengejekku sambil berkata, "adik bodoh!". Hell ya, sukseslah dia masuk kedalam urutan pertama 'daftar orang-orang yang ingin kubunuh' ._

_._

_Aku tidak pernah menyukai Yixing—tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang berkecamuk di dadaku saat dia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi berapa tetes air mata yang sudah mengalir jatuh di pipiku. Aku sudah tidak dapat menghitung lagi berapa kali aku berteriak kesal untuk memanggil namanya, namun dia tetap pergi _

_meninggalkanku. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi makian apa yang harus aku lontarkan, semuanya sangat menyakitkan. Dan—gelap._

_._

_Dan aku membeci Yixng—tentu saja. Bayangan tentang seorang kakak 'baik hati' yang selalu menjagaku di masa lampau telah terkikis berganti dengan bayangan yang menjijikan. Benci! Aku sangat membenci Yixing…Itulah pemikiran yang berusaha aku tanamkan._

_._

_Ya…aku tidak pernah menyukai Yixing karena aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa dibalik sikapku yang seperti ini aku membutuhkannya. Orang yang dapat mengerti diriku lebih dari siapapun, satu-satunya anggota keluarga tempatku bisa bertumpu dan tersenyum, karena dia adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk pulang. Dan aku sangat membenci Yixing karena bagaimanapun usahaku dia akan selalu meninggalkanku sendirian._

**_Someone POV end_**

**TBC...**

Mianhamnida, aku tahu pasti kalian kecewa karena chapter ini menurutku sangat buruk terus Taorisnya belum berlovey dovey :'( moodku lagi jelek. Entahlah tetap lanjut atau tidak. Dan terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah review! Nanti review kalian aku balas lewat PM aja ya :'( see ya~.

Christal_alice


	4. Our Step Chapter 3

_"Yixing-hyung~" rengek seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 8 tahun sambil menarik ujung baju milik pemuda lainnya yang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan buku."Ayo kita main bola!"_

_Pemuda yang di panggil Yixing itu berdecak sebal."Berhentilah merengek Jongin! Aku sedang sibuk"_

_"Sebentar saja Hyung…"_

_"…"_

_"Yixing-hyung!"_

_"…"_

_Kesal karena diabaikan bocah kecil berkulit tan itu pun merebut buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Yixing lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah._

_"Kim Jongin!" Bentak Lay tanpa sadar hingga membuat bocah kecil itu gemetar ketakutan dan manik matanya yang indah mulai memerah menahan air mata._

_"Aku benci Yixing-hyung!"_

_._

_._

**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Our Step**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : Kristao [Main] / HunHan, SuLay, ****ChanBaek, ChenMin****, KaiSoo [Slight]**

**Genre : Yaoi/Action/Fantasy/Romance**

**Ratting: T**

**NB : Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan seperti biasa. Don't be plagiarism!**

**©KrisTao©**

Malam ini terasa begitu sunyi bagi pemuda berdimple yang berstatus sebagai 'Ketua' dari para **_Rei Ki_** itu. Saat ini Lay sedang berdiri disebuah sisi jendela yang berada didalam kamarnya. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada gelapnya langit malam, tidak ada satupun bintang yang muncul diatas sana. Sekelebat bayangan seseorang muncul didalam bayangannya dan perasaan bersalah itu kembali memenuhi relung hatinya.

seandainya ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu.

Seandainya dulu ia memberi perhatian lebih pada orang itu.

Seandainya ia tidak terlalu sibuk belajar.

Seandainya ia bisa sedikit saja bersikap lebih baik padanya…

Pada adiknya.

Pasti semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, tapi yang ada sekaranga hanyalah rasa penyesalan. Kesalahan yang ia lakukan di masa lalu itu seolah menjadi mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. Lay selalu merasa tersiksa oleh perasaan seperti ini.

**Cklek**

Lay memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah pintu kamar , terlihat seorang pemuda lainnya kini tengah tersenyum lembut. Senyuman seindah senyuman malaikat yang selalu membuat Lay merasa tenang.

"Kau belum tidur, Lay?" Tanya Suho―pemuda tadi―kalem dan mendekati kekasihnya itu."Angin malam bisa membuatmu sakit." Suho menutup jendela yang tadinya terbuka lebar.

"Aku rela sakit bahkan mati asalkan 'dia' bisa memaafkanku hyung…"

Lay menatap Suho sendu seolah menyampaikan kegundahan hatinya melalui tatapan mata. Suho tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Lay. Tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya bersedih, Suho mengulurkan tangannya membawa Lay dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…Aku yakin suatu saat nanti semua akan kembali pada tempatnya begitu pula dengan adikmu".

**_Dalam kenyataan yang selalu berulang-ulang.._**

**_Aku memiliki keinginan sebanyak bintang di langit.._**

**_Namun aku telah menemukan hari esok yang harus ku tuju.._**

**_Aku tidak dapat melawan perasaan ini.._**

**©KrisTao©**

Pagi hari Tao yang masih bergelung di dalam dunia mimpi terusik karena sesak yang dirasakannya. Pergerakannya pun terbatas saat kepalanya menyentuh sesuatu yang bidang. Tao mengerang pelan, perlahan ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Pemuda bermata panda itu mengerjapkan matanya imut beberapa kali. Hingga ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak sedang tidur sendirian.

Ketika mendongak, Tao terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang ada diatasnya kini masih terlelap dengan posisi tangan yang melingkar pada pinggang Tao dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ditambah lagi mereka berdua sama-sama topless. Hingga…

"HAAAAAAAAA! LUHAN-GEGE TOLONG TAO!"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah menjelaskan secara detail tentang apa yang terjadi pada Tao. Mengenai alasan Kris berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengannya dan Tao mengerti mulai sekarang Kris adalah Pẻire-nya namun ia tidak memberi respon apapun.

Luhan masih setia mengusap surai hitam Tao dan anak panda itu sejak beberapa menit lalu masih memeluk tubuh Luhan erat, menghiraukan tatapan cemburu dari kekasih gegenya itu―Sehun. Posisi Tao dan Luhan saat ini adalah ranjang dimana Tao tertidur tadi. Tak jauh dari mereka, Kris juga tengah duduk bersila. Dan tentunya Tao dan Kris sudah memakai bajunya dengan benar.

Merasa suasana yang tidak nyaman di ruangan itu, Sehun berdehem pelan. "Tao, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"…"

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan lalu memberi kode dengan dagunya agar Luhan juga bertanya.

"Tao-er, apa Kris menyakitimu ?"

Tao mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan lalu menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya masih menunduk tapi Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat pink yang muncul di pipi tembam milik Tao.

"A─aku hanya malu ge..". Kris yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum kecil, ya menurutnya wajar. Apalagi mereka berdua hanya baru bertemu satu kali. Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh pelan, merasa lega ternyata Tao baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Tao, Kris orang baik dan sejak semalam kalian sudah terikat satu sama lain". Luhan tersenyum lembut, sungguh ia merasa bahagia melihat Tao yang sudah terbangun walaupun wajahnya masih tampak pucat. Ia sangat takut kehilangan Tao, seseorang yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya.

"Luhan kita harus pergi…" ujar Sehun mengingatkan.

"Tao-er~ gege harus membantu Lay dan **_Rei Ki _**lainnya seperti biasa, kau disini bersama Kris nee". Tao mengangguk imut. Setelah Luhan dan Sehun menghilang di balik pintu keadaan canggung kembali melanda pasangan baru itu.

"Tao / Kris-ge!" Panggil mereka kompak tanpa sadar.

"Kau duluan Tao.."

"Ah baiklah,ng…Kris-ge aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan gege dan juga tolong maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkan Kris-ge" ucap Tao tulus sambil menunduk."Maaf karena diriku, Kris-ge harus terlibat dalam masalah ini" sambungnya pelan.

**Grep **

Tao tersentak saat Kris memeluknya dari depan namun ia sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali Tao" ujar Kris sambil memejamkan mata, Kris baru sadar wangi tubuh Tao seperti strawberry. "Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar konyol tapi jujur sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu waktu itu aku…" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menarik nafas pelan.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu…" Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dan ketika melihatmu sekarat seperti kemarin aku benar-benar ketakutan". Kris mengecup kepala pemuda pujaan hatinya. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedalam mata indah milik Tao mengabaikan rona merah yang muncul di pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu mulai detik ini", Kris menangkup pipi Tao, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Tao. Hingga Tao dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. "Wo ai ni Huang Zi Tao…"

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

"Wo ye ai ni Kris-gege…" bisik Tao pelan lalu memberi senyuman termanisnya kepada Kris. "Xie-xie…"

Setelah itu bibir mereka pun bertautan, Kris hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry milik Tao tanpa lumatan atau apapun. Hanya ciuman kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang tersirat di dalamnya.

**_Dunia yang tak berujung berada di hadapanku.._**

**_Tidak masalah jika hanya di dalam mimpi.._**

**_Meski pun aku tetap kehilangan arah, jauh di dalam hatiku.._**

**_Ia selalu dan akan selalu menggema.._**

**©KrisTao©**

"Aku dengar, salah satu **_Rei Ki _**yang memiliki mata seperti panda sekarat karena terlalu banyak menyerap racun virus itu".

"Yang waktu itu tidak berhasil kau tangkap ?"

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu ?!" ucap seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Ia masih kesal karena gagal menangkap bocah itu ia jadi harus mendengar makian-makian yang di lontarkan oleh Kai. Bersyukur Kai tidak sampai meninju wajah tampannya.

Orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa mengejek. "Haha kau bodoh atau apa sih ?, menangkap anak kecil seperti itu saja tidak becus".

Suasana ruangan yang merupakan tempat berkumpulnya Organisasi **_Gazelle _**itu tampak 'sedikit' ribut. Jika beberapa orang disana tengah berbincang membahas beberapa rencana untuk menghancurkan para **_Rei Ki _**, berbeda dengan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang hanya duduk terdiam di kursinya dengan wajah datar. Mengabaikan suara berisik dari para partnernya.

"AKU PUNYA IDE!" teriak salah satu anggota**_ Gazelle _**yang memiliki tubuh paling mungil dan paling muda diantara 12 member lainnya, membuatnya di perhatikan beberapa orang di ruangan itu termasuk Kai.

"Tidak perlu berteriak Leon!"

"Ah maaf! Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat…"

"Apa idenya ?" Tanya Kai akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kita buat virus **_scabe _**itu sebanyak-banyaknya, menyebarkannya melalui hewan maupun manusia yang masih hidup dengan bantuan **_datura (rumput jimsons)"_** jelas Leon. "Semakin banyak virus yang tersebar semakin banyak pula korban yang berjatuhan dan semakin banyak juga virus yang harus di serap oleh **_Rei Ki_** itu".

Beberapa member **_Gazelle_** disana mengangguk paham.

"Gunakan **_Fugo_**** (ikan puffer), **karena rumput jimsons sulit di dapatkan" ujar Kai memberi saran.

**©KrisTao©**

Setelah istirahat beberapa hari dikamarnya, hari ini Tao sudah di izinkan untuk kembali menjalankan tugas seperti biasa. Tadi Kris meminta izin untuk pulang kerumah karena takut kedua orang tuanya khawatir walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tao sangat bahagia dan bersyukur bisa bertemu orang sebaik Kris ditambah lagi mereka kini sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setidaknya kini Tao tidak merasa kesepian karena sudah ada Kris yan berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.

"TAO!" Baekhyun segera memeluk Tao yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. "Maafkan gege…." Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu masih dilingkupi perasaan bersalah. Tao membalas pelukan gege nya itu lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa ge, lagi pula memang waktu itu aku sudah merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhku."

"Lain kali, saat kau merasa sakit atau apapun kau harus bilang pada gege!" Tao mengangguk paham dan sekali lagi ia bersyukur karena banyak orang yang menyayanginya, membantu mengurangi rasa sedih di hati Tao karena harus kehilangan ayah serta ibunya.

**_Menuju tempat yang tak mungkin aku dapat tersakiti.._**

**_Aku selalu menantikan sayap, namun segala yang ku perlukan sekarang.._**

**_Hanyalah sesuatu yang dapat melindungi belakangku.._**

**TBC…**

Karena hari ini libur yasudah saya fokus buat fanfic dan lupakan UTS sejenak X'D maaf maaf jika mengecewakan inilah batas kemampuan menulis saya dan saya sudah berusaha.

Saya ucapkan **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA ~ **hari yang sapisial untuk para sapi!

Christal_alice


End file.
